This invention relates to construction of railing systems associated with stairs, balcony, landing or deck railings and particularly to the construction and attachment of balusters to such constructions.
In the construction of stairs, decks, balconies and the like, there is a need for installing railings and balusters between the railings and the base of the stair, balcony, landing or deck and there are frequent jurisdictional codes as to the size and spacing of balusters along such railings. The construction of railings and the installation of balusters with those railings at a job site can be time consuming in the spacing and attachment of the balusters between the railing and a base. The present invention is intended to provide a simplified apparatus for positioning and adjusting balusters along a railing installation.
The on site installation of balusters to a sloping stairway requires measurement and alignment of separate balusters to conform to the slope of the stairway. Because not all stairways are of the same slope, the installing of a baluster may require drilling mounting holes in a railing for connection of a baluster and aligning such holes with mounting holes along a base surface. The present invention provides a simplified means and method for installing balusters along a railing regardless of the slope of a stairway or the spacing between the railing and a base surface.